


Barndance

by Leadenquill



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Background Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Complete, Dancer Alec Lightwood, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Magnus Bane & Clary Fray Friendship, One Shot, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:13:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leadenquill/pseuds/Leadenquill
Summary: Not for the first time that night Magnus questioned just what the hell he was doing here and why he continued to allow a certain redhead to get him into these kinds of situations. Especially situations that landed him in a sea of denim jeans and plaid dancing to fiddle music.Then Magnus lays eyes on one of the fiddle players and suddenly this barn dance does not seem so bad after all.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 80





	Barndance

Not for the first time that night Magnus questioned just what the hell he was doing here and why he continued to allow a certain redhead to get him into these kinds of situations. He loved Clary like a sister there was no question. They had been thick as thieves after meeting at Brooklyn arts college, Clary in her fist year Magnus his third. They had been housemates the past 3 years, even after Magnus had graduated and he counted her among his inner circle of friends. Closer than family. So really, he could not deny the sweet little red-headed, biscuit anything. Even if that request was to accompany her home to her small, island town of Idris for a summer vacation. Although that request had landed him here in a re-done barn surrounded by whooping, sweaty people dancing to fiddle music, so he was seriously starting to re-think his life decisions. Clary had called it a ‘Barn dance’, however even with a caller shouting out the next steps Magnus found himself struggling to see how this was dancing. Then again, the only dancing he knew was the kind done in big city clubs so maybe he was in no place to judge.

They had been on the island less than 24 hours when Jace, Clary’s boyfriend, had come by to tell her about the barn dance – now here they were. Magnus looking spectacularly out of place in his tight black pants, vest and burgundy dress shirt tastefully left open to display his array of necklaces in the sea of jeans and plaid. He was even rethinking his bold eyeliner and shimmery highlighter and he never re-thought his eyeliner.

They had barely walked through the door before Jace had pulled Clary into the dance leaving Magnus awkwardly holding her drink and alone to face this newfound hellscape.

“Hey buddy, you look a little lost.” Magnus jumped at the new voice. It came from a brown-haired boy with scruffy hair and brown eyes glinting behind large frame glasses. A Star Wars t-shirt peeked out from beneath his plaid button-down giving Magnus some home that he was not completely trapped in an uncultured hick town.

“I am feeling a little lost.” Admitted Magnus reluctantly. As much as it pinned him to admit it Magnus was desperate to latch onto anyone at this point. “I came here with Clary.” He pointed to where the redhead was currently being passed from one man to the next in a chain. 

The boy’s face split into a rather alarmingly wide grin.

“You’re Magnus!” He grabbed Magnus hand, shaking it wildly. “Clary had told us so much about you. I’m Simon. Clary and I have been best friends since kindergarten. Wow, it is so nice to finally meet you. Wow, this is awesome.” Magnus slowly retrieved his hand from Simon’s death grip not to sure how to handle this new development.

“Indeed awesome.” Magnus muttered. Simon somehow smiled even winder than began flailing his arm in a direction over Magnus shoulder.

“Iz! Hey Izzy, look who it is.” The girl who Magnus assumed to be Izzy spun through the crowd to join their little circle. Izzy was stunning with flawless make-up, bold red lips and a messy bun. She was sporting high-waisted cut off shorts paired with a fashionably cut crop top and heel boots so cute Magnus almost forgave her from the plaid button-down tied at her waist. Almost. “Magnus this is Isabelle Lightwood. Izzy this is …”

“Magnus Bane at your service my dear.” Purred Magnus taking Izzy's hand and placing a light kiss on her knuckles. “It is reassuring to know that at least one person on this island shares my impeccable sense of fashion.” Izzy preened under his praise.

“The magnificent Magnus Bane, Clary told me about you. I’m glad she finally managed to convince you to visit our little island. It will be refreshing to have someone around who my outfits are not completely wasted on.”

“I like your outfits.” Simon squeaked. Magnus laughed.

“Oh, my dear I think you and I are going to get along splendidly.” At that moment the dance must have ended because the room erupted into applause. As it died down there was a flash of red and then a solid weigh collided with his chest.

“Magnus, I see you have already met part of the gang.” Magnus smiled fondly at Clary. Her eyes were bright, and her hair was already starting to stick to her sweaty forehead.

“Yes, the charming Isabelle and Sherman was it?”

“Simon.” He corrected. Clary pulled a blonde-haired boy towards her that Magnus was all too familiar with.

“And you remember Jace?” Magnus shuttered thinking back to the last time Jace had visited Clary, and Magnus had walked in on the two of them in a compromising state of undress on his couch. His favourite couch.

“Unfortunately.”

“Good to see you too sparkles.” Said Jace with his ever-present cocky grin. Clary scanned the crowd seeming to look for someone.

“Is Alec around.” Jace craned his head to look too.

“He was on stage, but I think his set is done for now. Mia is going to take over for the next set then I’m jumping back on keyboard. So, he should be around here somewhere… Alec!” Magnus turned to look the direction Jace was yelling and his mouth went dry. There was no doubt that this tall, dark-haired, hazel-eyed man making his way towards them had been sculpted by the gods themselves. Dark wash jeans hung from his hips while his dark green button-down clung to his chest teasing at the obvious muscle’s underneath. The man had rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and one button had popped open and Magnus thought he saw the corner of a dark tattoo peeking out on the man’s chest. Magnus swallowed hard. He wanted to climb this stranger like a tree. The man came to a stop a foot from him and was immediately pulled into a hug by Clary.

“Alec!” she squealed. “It is so good to see you!” the dark demi-god apparently named Alec chuckled softly and Magnus decided then and there he would do anything to hear that sound again.

“Hey, Frey. Nice of you to finally turn up. This one,” he jerked a thumb at Jace. “has been pinning for you.”

“Have not.” Jace countered.

“Please.” Alec huffed. “You have been pinning like a Victorian lady. I’m surprised he has not been writing bad poetry.”

“That you know of.” Supplied Magnus desperate to turn Alec attention onto him. “Blondie here seems to be full of surprises.” He held a hand out. “Magnus Bane, Clary roommate and event planner extraordinaire.” Alec took it giving him a firm handshake and Magnus practically melted thinking of what else those hands could firmly grasp.

“Alec Lightwood brother of these two knuckleheads and one of tonight’s fiddle player.”

“Aww a musician.” Magnus purred. “I do love a man who is good with his fingers.” Alec face lit up like a Christmas tree, flushing an alarming shade of red.

“I… I don’t… you ...ah...” Alec stammered.

“Awww.” Izzy cooed curling into her brother’s side. “I think you broke him.” Magnus decided to take pity on the poor boy.

“Don’t worry Alexander. I may be a shameless flirt, but I won’t bite. Well not unless you want me to.” Magnus winked at the younger man and was rewarded with another adorable blush. He absently wondered how low that blush went.

The music started up again preventing Magnus from going too far down that rabbit hole of thought.

“Ok ladies and Gentlemen.” Came the voice over the mic. “Grab your partners it’s time for another set.” The music started to rise, and Clary’s face lit up.

“Oh, I love this one!” Shirked Clary grabbing Jace’s hand pulling him onto the floor. “Magnus come on join in,” she called over her shoulder. A jolt a panic went through Magnus.

“I wouldn’t know how.” He objected. 

“It’s easy. Izzy show him.”

“Come on.” Before he could object Izzy was pulling him into the throng of people, that were moving around the room jumping and tapping to the beat. Magnus tried to follow but just as he was starting to get the hang of it the caller's voice rang out and next thing, he knew Izzy was moving away from him. Magnus tried to follow but a rough hand pulled him back.

“Men on the outside ladies move to the left, come on buddy ears open.” The man spoke like these words were supposed to mean something to Magnus. A new woman grabbed his hands a pulled him into a spinning motion.

“First time?” she inquired Magnus nodded. “You get used to it. Good luck.” And with that, she was gone so suddenly that Magnus’ feet did not get the memo to stop the momentum. He tipped falling spectacularly arms flailing as he tried to regain his balance. Something cold and wet sloshed on his face as a voice called ‘Watch it, buddy!’

All dignity lost Magnus crawled from the spinning circled of feet to the relative safety outside the dance floor.

“You ok?” asked Simon, who had appeared at Magnus side.

“Magnus come on!” Called Izzy from the dance floor now partner-less. 

“Take over Sigmund,” Magnus begged getting shakily to his feet. Simon gave him a sympathetic look before running off to take up his spot in the circle. Magnus’ butt hurt where he had landed on it and his face felt sticky from the stranger’s drink.

“That was quite the tumble, you ok?” asked the honey-smooth voice Magnus recognized in a second. Magnus groaned, the universe apparently hated him letting tall, dark and handsome see his unfortunate embarrassment.

“Only thing hurt is my pride.” He turned to face Alec who had pulled a hanky out of his pocket because of course, he would have a mother-fucking hanky.

“Here.” He dipped it in his water glass then handed it to Magnus.

“Thanks.” Magnus dabbed the liquid on his face thanking the angels for waterproof eyeliner. “I swear I am usually much more co-ordinated than this.” A low chuckled rumbled in Alec's chest.

“I believe you. You seem very…” Alec paused seeming to think if the right words. “Co-ordinated.” Magnus flashed him a smile.

“Why thank you darling.” Magnus tore his eyes away from Alec to scan the room. “I must admit this all seems very… enthusiastic, but I don’t think this is for me.” He looked back in time to see Alec’s face fall and immediately regretted any words that cause this gorgeous man to frown. “I mean it looks like a ton of fun; but if my last attempt is anything to go by, I don’t think I really have the skills for it.” The corner of Alec's mouth twitched into another small smirk.

“I don’t believe that for a second. You seem like the kind of man who can do anything once he puts his mind to it.” Magnus actually felt himself blush under Alec prise.

“You must have missed me dragging my injured pride out of the dance circle.” Magnus teased. “I am of course very grateful I do so hate making a poor first impression. Especially with someone as pretty as you.” Alec blushed again his mouth making a small ‘O’ shape and for a second Magnus thought he had pushed a little too far. Then Alec squared his shoulders downing the rest of his water like one would a shot and set the glass aside. He turned to face Magnus and Magnus suddenly became aware of just how close they were. Alec's lips were right there. Plump and inviting. All he would have to do would be to stretch up and….

“It’s hard to lead the first time.” It took Magnus an embarrassingly long time to realize Alec was talking about that dace. Magnus mentally shook himself back to reality.

“Ummm right. Yes. I saw that.”

Alec scratched the back of his neck in an apparent nervous gesture. “I could show you how. If you wanted. I’m not as good as Jace but I could lead. I mean if you are ok with that. If you don’t mind being a follow. I know its normally the girl’s job to follow but…” Magnus let his finger hover just above Alec's lips cut him off.

“Alexander I would follow you anywhere. Lead on.” Alec's face broke out into a smile that seemed to illuminate his whole face and Magnus could not help but smile back. Alec held out his hand and Magnus took it revelling at the feeling of warmth spreading up his arm. Alec led them onto the dance floor moving seamlessly in with the rest of the dancers.

“This one is a good one to learn with.” Alec called over the din. “Follow the beat of the circle, dance with your partner, turn back, then turn in to make a pinwheel. That’s a group of four we all put our hand in and turn in a circle then turn out and then start over. Got that?” Magnus gave him a nod. “Then here we go.” Tightening his grip on Magnus, Alec expertly manoeuvred them in behind Izzy and Simon. “Move to the beat.” Alec encouraged Magnus. Magnus tried to match Alec steps as they moved around the circle. The caller’s voice rang out and suddenly Magnus found himself swept up in Alec's arms as they spun in a kind of turning waltz. Alec grinned at him. “See you’re getting it. Now turn out and grab Izzy’s wrist.” Alec pivoted Magnus out and they joined hands with Simon and Izzy turning in a circle.

“Yay Magnus!” Izzy cheered. Magnus felt his smile widen. This was fun. The pinwheel broke apart and Alec swooped in. One hand holding Magnus own the other guiding him on the small of his back.

“Do you get dizzy?” Alec asked him breath ghosting his ear. Magnus shivered involuntarily.

“I don’t think so.”

“Good.” Alec breathed as they moved into the spin once again, spinning faster than before. “Feel the beat, Magnus. Let go.” With that Alec expertly planted his foot as the momentum of the turning spun Magnus out into a perfect twirl that landed him back at Alec side. A laugh bubbled up in Magnus throat and burst forth with exuberance. The dance continued with Magnus growing more confident with each step. Alec continued to spin him effortless at the end of each spinning waltz and it made Magnus shriek with delight each time.

By the time the dace was over Magnus was panting, his shirt clinging to his back with sweat and he couldn’t have cared less. Alec manoeuvred them out of the crowd and outside onto a deck. The cool night air soothed Magnus hot skin and Alec produced a bottled of water.

“Here.” Magnus accepted it gratefully, greedily gulping down the liquid lifesaving water before handing the bottled back to Alec who finished it off. 

“That was amazing.” Sighed Magnus sagging against the railing. “I can’t remember the last time I have so much fun.” Alec practically glowed under his praise. “Thank you, Alexander.” Alec blushed.

“You know, no one really calls me Alexander. Well except my parents, and only when they are upset with me.”

“Should I stop?” Magnus inquired nervous that he had upset the handsome man.

“No.” Alec shrugged leading down to join Magnus on the rail. “I kinda like it when you say it.” Alec glanced over and their eyes met. Time seemed to slow, and Magnus could feel his heart stuttering in his chest.

“I’m glad.” Alec was looking at him with a sort of intensity that filled Magnus with warmth down to his toes. Alec's face was right there again. All Magnus would have to do is close the space between them and he could taste those inviting lips. “Thank you for the dance. You are a wonderful dancer.”

“You’re not so bad yourself.” Alec replied shifting so their bodies were mere millimetres from touching. 

“I guess it helps if you have the right partner.” Breathed Magnus, unconsciously leaning forward.

“I guess it does.” Whispered Alec, who had somehow gotten so close that his breath ghosted across Magnus' lips.

“Alexander?” Magnus’ voice came out like a question.

“Magnus.” Answered Alec. His voice had gone deep and husky and it made a shiver run down Magnus' spine. 

“I….” Stuttered Magnus their faces moving closer together. “C…can I kiss you?”

“Gods yes.” Moaned Alec cradling Magnus face in his hand as he crushed their lips together. Magnus practically melted into Alec’s arms as they closed around him, one hand tilting his face up to meet Alec own, the other holding his hip tight. Alec’s lips were soft and warm. Magnus snaked his own hands around Alec's waist closing the last bit of distance between them. Alec pulled away but left their foreheads still touching and Magnus already missed the warmth of his lips, so he chased them with his own. Latching on for another kiss tilting his head just so to deepen it- opening his mouth slightly in invitation. Alec seemed to get the hint his tongue darting in as he used his body to push Magnus up against the rail his thigh slipping between Magnus’ legs. Magnus reached up curling his fingers through Alec’s hair pulling slightly. This elicited a slight moan from the younger man that went straight to Magnus’ dick. Alec released Magnus mouth to kiss down his neck. Magnus tilted his head to give him better access. 

“By the angel you’re beautiful.” Breathed Alec. His hot breath tickling Magnus’ sensitive neck. “So gorgeous.” He moaned. Punctuating his point with a small nip to Magnus’ ear lobe. Magnus felt his knees go week and they would have buckled if Alec had not been supporting him.

“Kiss me.” Magnus moaned not caring how desperate and absolutely wreaked his voice sounded. Magnus could feel Alec smiling against his neck but then obliged pulling Magnus in for another searing kiss. Magnus could feel the blood rushing to his crotch and struggled not to press his growing erection into Alec's thigh like a horny teenager. When the need for air became too much they parted, each panting heavily.

“We should stop.” Whispered Alec, but his tone said he wanted to do anything but.

“Why.” Groaned Magnus pulling Alec hips tighter to his own feeling that, like him, Alec was not completely unaffected by their make-out session.

“We are in public.” Complained Alec. “And I have to be on stage soon.” He placed a gentle kiss to the side of Magnus' neck. “And it will be hard to play while hiding an erection.” Magnus barked out in a laugh as they both stepped back to put a respectable distance between them. Alec had not released his hand and was now rubbing small circles onto it. “I have to go.” He apologised. “I don’t want to.” Magnus leaned in silencing him with a chaste kiss.

“Go do your job fiddle player. I’m not going anywhere.” Alec beamed at him.

“I’ll see you after my set?” Magnus nodded.

“I’ll be waiting for my next dace.” Alec gently placed a kiss to Magnus' knuckles before releasing his hand to make his way back inside.

“I’ll be back for you.” Alec promised before disappearing into the barn. Magnus' knees gave out and he sagged against the balcony railing in total bliss. His skin still felt hot where Alec had kissed it and butterflies had taken up residence in his stomach. Magnus could not remember the last time he had felt so hopelessly attracted to another human. Alec was everything Magnus had ever wanted. Handsome, kind, smart, talented and if his kissing ability was any indication the sex would be amazing. Magnus pulled the hanky Alec had given him out of his pocket and pressed it to his nose to inhale the subtle scent of vanilla, earth and manly musk that was Alexander. Magnus knew he was screwed, or at the very least on his way to becoming so. With one dance Alec had broken down his carefully laid defences and made his heart stutter in his chest with wanting. Something that has not happened since before, well since before Her. It scared Magnus. It made him want to run back to New York and forget about the handsome fiddle player from the island. But at the same time, it filled Magnus with a warmth he had not felt in years. It filled him with hope. Hope that this time it would be different. That this time it could be something special. That maybe Alexander Lightwood would not break his heart.

With that thought to give him courage, Magnus pushed off the railing to re-enter the barn just as Alec was playing his first notes. Their eyes met across the room and Magnus could not help the grin that overtook his face. A grin that only widened when Alec smiled back just as widely.

Yes, maybe this time would be different indeed.


End file.
